1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for holding a baby in a chair, and particularly to a harness for retaining a baby in a conventional armless, straight back chair, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been proposed for retaining a baby, or young child, in a high chair. Examples of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,451,007, issued Oct. 12, 1948, to G. K. White; 2,652,183, issued Sept. 15, 1953, to B. Hlivka; and 3,125,373, issued Mar. 17, 1964, to M. E. Boatman. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,530, issued May 4, 1965, to E. J. Storey, discloses a restraint for inhibiting motion of a person, not necessarily an infant or child, in a bed, chair and the like, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,382, issued Apr. 12, 1966, to M. E. Easley, et al., discloses an infant restraining device readily attachable to a high chair or other chair or article of furniture to position an infant adjacent the front edge of the chair in such a manner as to prevent the infant from standing or otherwise falling from the chair or other article of furniture.